IchiIshi
by Skitter160
Summary: well basically a smut of Ichigo and Ishida it's got no plot at all. My proudest work yet four scenes in a one-shot so yeah that's it.


At the beginning of school Ichigo sat atop his desk as Ishida reamed him out about something, he wasn't listening. The drone of his voice was so annoying. 'Shut up…Shut up…Shut up….' Suddenly Ichigo pulled on Ishida's tie bending down their lips clashing like the cliffs and tide. His tongue entering Ishida's open mouth awkwardly exploring it. 'He tastes sweet.'

Ishida's eyes widened and he blinked in surprise as he tried to push him away, to be pulled closer by an arm around his waist. He felt his tongue being drawn into a dance as their kiss deepened. When he was finally released he was panting.

"Get out." Ichigo growled to no one in particular but the class around them scampered out whispering.

"Kuro-saki" Ishida panted as the door closed loudly while he struggled to get away.

Ichigo kissed him lightly silencing him before traveling to his ear nibbling lightly as he whispered. "I want you."

Ishida turned crimson.

"You're cute when you blush." Ichigo whispered looking him in the eyes a moment before recapturing his lips. He released Ishida's tie his hand descending to Ishida's shirt which he quickly yanked out of his pants stifling a gasp with a kiss as his hand worked it's way up under the now un-tucked shirt.

Ishida could feel himself losing control as Ichigo caressed his abs, his hands balling into fists, clutching Ichigo's shirt as he began a descent down the Quincy's neck with wet kisses. Resting at the crevice between neck and shoulder Ichigo grinned slightly before biting it causing the Quincy to moan, even as he tried to hold it back as the shinigami sucked harshly on his skin until there was a nice red mark.

Smirking Ichigo growled, "You're mine now." against his skin making Ishida go scarlet.

"Kurosaki" Ishida tired to protest.

"Ishida" Ichigo breathed lustfully recapturing the paler boy's lips his tongue drawing Ishida's into an exotic dance.

Just then there was a commotion outside as teacher arrived.

Ishida instantly jumped from Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo growled jumping down from the desk grabbing Ishida's wrist. "Let's go." He said dragging him along and out of the room surprising the teacher and their classmates as they stormed past. Seeing the empty teachers lounge Ichigo pulled Ishida in closing the door behind him, pinning him to it. He stared into the Quincy's blue eyes a moment taking the face in hungrily.

"Kuro" Ishida started trying half heartedly to push him away. He was silenced as Ichigo's lips met his, his tongue invading his mouth drawing his tongue into a war. Ishida found himself giving into the overwhelming desire as his hands clutched at Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo's hands went over Ishida's shirt finding it bothersome he tore it open some buttons flying everywhere.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida blushed as he scolded him.

Ichigo just smirked as he ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. 'So soft and warm.' He thought kissing his jaw line he descended his neck with nips and kisses once again this time continuing to his chest finding a pink nipple he circled it slowly before taking it into his mouth sucking softly drawing moans as his hands continued to roam one teasing the other nipple as the other hand continued down.

"Ah" Ishida began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt, flushing as his hands began to touch and explore Ichigo's chest.

"Uryuu" Ichigo whispered as his hand came to rest on the growing bulge in his pants massaging it lightly until he moaned.

"Kurosaki" Ishida pleaded as Ichigo kissed his way down chest stopping just above his pants. "Aaah" He moaned as Ichigo began to undo his pants while still massaging him. The Quincy could feel himself losing control as his pants were pulled to his ankles before being pulled off. His whole body flushed.

Looking up at the flushed Quincy, Ichigo continued down his mouth now a line with Ishida's erection. Kissing it lightly he ran his tongue over the thin material of his boxers. Then in one swift motion they were gone revealing the rather painful erection. He held Ishida's gaze a moment before hesitantly taking it in his hand jerking it a little, before experimentally licking the tip

"AH" Ishida moaned loudly his eyes almost drooping.

Hearing this Ichigo took as much as he could into his mouth running his tongue along the sides and bottom slowly sucking softly.

"Aaaahhh" Ishida's eyes rolled back in his pleasure as he resisted the urge to buck his hips.

That's when Ichigo pulled out the lube spreading some on his fingers. Ishida didn't feel the first intrusion as Ichigo's head bobbed up and down his pulsing erection. But the second made him squirm and almost jump as the shinigami began to scissor the fingers inside him once the Quincy had adjusted he began to pull them out and push them back in. In and out, in and out.

"Ah Kurosaki!" He screamed as Ichigo hit something inside making him see stars.

Ichigo sped up the pace as Ishida's hand rested on his head as he hit that spot again.

"I'm going to come." Ishida warned him. Ignoring him Ichigo sped up considerably. A moment later he came with a scream. "Kuro-Ichigo"

Swallowing Ichigo withdrew his fingers standing up he released his raging hard on and held his and the paler boy's still hard member together. "Say my name." He whispered.

"Ichigo." Ishida breathed capturing the shinigami's lips as he allowed him to raise his leg.

Ichigo entered him slowly allowing him time to adjust some before he began to move. A slow pace was set at first as Ishida met him at every thrust.

"Harder." Ishida demanded slamming his hips against Ichigo's who complied hitting that spot again. "Ichigo!"

"You're so sexy." Ichigo grunted making the Quincy flush more as he sped up. "Uryuu!" He grunted before capturing his lips a hand teasing a nipple the other roaming wildly before squeezing his ass.

Ishida's hands didn't know what to do, so they clung to the shinigami, digging his nails into his back. "Ichigo!" Ishida cried as he hit hat spot again.

Speeding up Ichigo pumped the paler boy in time with the thrusts. Kissing him savagely he was sure to hit that spot every time whispering in his ear. "I love you, Uryuu" He thrust one last time sending them over the edge and they came together. Pulling out Ichigo pulled Ishida to the floor with him. It was a few minutes before either of them spoke.

Ishida was the first to break the silence. "Did you mean that?" He asked not looking at Ichigo.

"Yes." Ichigo smiled using his hand to make the Quincy look at him. "I love you." He kissed him lightly pulling away. To his surprise Ishida wrapped an arm around his neck kissing him passionately.

Pulling back he smirked. "I love you too."

Hearing this Ichigo pulled him into a mind blowing kiss his hands roaming over the smaller boy's body tweaking a nipple as he caressed his sides.

That's when a teacher tried to get in, quickly they got dressed and scampered out going to Ishida's house. Where they promptly began again. Ichigo kissing Ishida for all he was worth his hands running along his shirt while he unbuttoned it, well what few were left, removing it completely his lips running down his neck to a taunt nipple circling it lightly taking it into his mouth sucking harshly leaving a nice red mark.

Ishida's hands tangled in his hair. "Ichigo!" He moaned trying to make him let him lead him into the bedroom, Ichigo was having none of it pinning him to the wall kissing him wildly. He grunted as his back hit the wall, Ichigo's groin colliding with his making him moan loudly.

Ichigo's hand ran along the smaller boy's chest to his pants unzipping them then pulling them and his boxers down. His hands roaming wildly over the soft chest squeezing a nipple and sucking on the other while releasing his own member holding them together a moment as he kissed him deeply. Releasing his lips he mumbled. "I love you." Releasing their members he lifted the smaller boy's leg and entered him causing tears to run down his face. Kissing away his tears he stopped his movements.

Ishida pushed his hips down a little. "Move."

Ichigo smirked pulling out completely and plunged back in quickly making him scream as he pounded in again and again. Ishida could nothing besides cling to Ichigo as he pounded away shaking the wall slightly. Ichigo's hands and lips traveled over every inch of Ishida's body unable to get enough bringing them so close it was it was like they were one as Ichigo pumped him along with the thrusts. His movements soon became erratic. Kissing him harshly he pumped him faster and faster as his hand roamed over the expanse of his chest. "Uryuu!" He cried coming inside him.

"Ichigo!" Ishida cried his back arching and his head almost hitting the wall as he came on their stomachs.

Pulling out Ichigo helped Ishida to the shower. Where he insisted on washing him. Going over his body slowly with the sponge he allowed the smaller boy to rinse off while he washed himself. Then grabbing the shampoo he began to wash the smaller boy's hair applying just the right amount of pressure and washing his own hair quickly rinsing it off. That's when Ishida pinned him to the wall kissing him as the water fell around them and his erection poked into his side.

Ichigo turned the tables by pinning him instead. Breaking the kiss he smiled lifting the paler boy's leg he inserted a finger then another scissoring them. When he felt he was ready he lifted his leg entering him slowly. Once inside Ichigo kissed him passionately tracing his muscles with the water as he thrust in and out in a slow sensuous pace until Ishida began to push down against him harder making him go in deeper. "Uryuu!" Ichigo grunted thrusting faster and harder while pumping him in time.

"Ichigo!" Ishida screamed as he hit that spot inside him making him see stars. Ichigo made sure to hit that spot every thrust his name ripping from Ishida's throat at every thrust the sound nearly sending him over the edge as he sped up.

Ichigo kissed Ishida's shoulder biting and sucking the spot until there was a nice red spot as he played with a taunt nipple keeping a constant speed as he pounded into Ishida. "You're so sexy Ishida." Ichigo purred against his neck as he sped up again.

Ishida moaned loudly again as Ichigo trailed his neck with his tongue his whole body flushed from the steam of the shower and the closeness of Ichigo's body. "I'm…hah…coming…." Ishida panted as his body went rigid and come shot between them and Ichigo pulled out coming onto Ishida's stomach their come mixing together to be washed away by the water.

"You're still hard." Ichigo noted feeling Ishida's semi hard member against him.

"Shut up!" Ishida blushed washing them off then turning off the water. Suddenly Ichigo pulled the paler boy to him kissing him passionately as he moved them out of the shower towards the bedroom never breaking the kiss as they tumbled onto the bed. "Ichigo!" Ishida gasped as they fell.

Ichigo smirked into his neck biting him again leaving a new red mark. "You're so sexy" Ichigo smirked trialing his tongue down to a taunt pink nipple circling it slowly then biting it softly.

"Ah" Ishida gasped squirming a little as Ichigo's hands played lightly over his skin almost tauntingly.

Smirking some more Ichigo got up and allowed Ishida to get comfortable on the bed before rejoining him settling between his legs.

Suddenly Ishida was surprised when he felt his ass being lifted in the air, then even more surprised when he felt a soft wet intrusion. "ICHIGO!" Ishida gasped then moaned loudly as the shinigami's tongue delved in deeper and prepared him while pumping his member with his left hand.

Releasing Ishida's ass Ichigo set him down while catching his legs and throwing one over each shoulder entering slowly. "Un" Ichigo grunted as he was encased kissing him for all he was worth as he began to move, his hands caressing every inch of his skin causing Ishida to writhe beneath him. Which in turn made Ichigo speed up considerably.

"Ichigo!" Ishida screamed as Ichigo hit that spot while pumping his member in time.

"Un" Ichigo sped up again making sure to hit that spot every thrust. "I…un…love…you…" Ichigo moaned as he sped up again his movements becoming even more erratic as he thrust harder and deeper capturing Ishida's lips in an overwhelming kiss as he came along with him. Pulling out Ichigo collapsed beside Ishida pulling him to him. "Uryuu." He whispered into the paler boy's hair before falling asleep.

It was around noon when Ichigo awoke. At first he thought Rukia had snuck into his bed when he felt something warm near him. Opening an eye he was surprised to see Ishida curled up like a kitten beside him, not just that but he was naked. The morning came returning to him in a flash and he felt himself grow hard again. "Uryuu?" Ichigo whispered as the pale boy next to him stirred in his sleep.

Ishida turned over on his stomach and hid his face in a pillow. 'How can I face him?' He thought panic consuming his thoughts.

"Uryuu." Ichigo pulled the Quincy to him. "What's wrong?"

"…." Ishida's flushed face looked at Ichigo with tears in his eyes. "How will I face my Father?"

"We'll face him together." Ichigo smiled kissing away his tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ishida smiled and to his surprise Ichigo just held him close and kissed his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked as Ishida cringed when his hand grabbed his ass.

"A little." Ishida frowned. "But not as much as hiding the fact that I love you."

"I know what you mean." Ichigo smiled kissing him chastely. "I've loved you for so long…"

"You have?" Ishida asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Ichigo looked him in the eyes smiling.

"You know I have too." Ishida smiled.

"Then let's not hide it anymore." Ichigo smiled and the next day at school word spread about Ichigo and Ishida being an item. And many more incidents were to come.


End file.
